No Words Needed
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Emmai has been a friend to Mori and Honey since they were in elementary school, but she is finding that she is falling for the stoic Host Club Silent Type and is wondering if he feels the same.
1. Silent Challenge

For the past two years I've sat at this table watching Honey commandeer the hearts of so many girls just with his stuffed bunny and genuine love of cake. His amazing ability to hide all that ninja power behind his cake-sweet face is unfathomable. But as much as I respect Honey, he's not the reason I continue to come.

Standing behind him is the stoic and silent bodyguard that for some reason has not only capture my curiosity, but I think even my heart. I've been in classes with both of them since elementary school, and in all that time I've become a friend to both. Honey goes out of his way to make sure I smile, but he... well he looks into my eyes with sincere appreciation.

Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka is the one man I've ever wanted to know better. He smiles at Honey's antics, punishes himself if Honey is ever lost or in pain, but of all the girls sitting here I'm the only one he's ever said more than ten words to. He's tall but not imposing. His short black hair is always perfect and his eyes are brown and deep.

His eyes met mine in that moment and I knew he caught me staring... again. I saw a small smile break his sober exterior, and either I blinked or he winked at me.

"Emmai-chan," I heard Honey call, "You aren't eating your cake. Is everything okay?"

I saw Mori's eyes flash with silent concern. I turned to address Honey's honest question. "Of course I'm okay, Honey. I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about," Honey innocently pried.

I smiled at him over my cake, "None of your business, you little busy body."

"Emmai-chan," Honey whined.

"Mitsukuni," Mori spoke up. "She's our guest and our job is to please her, and not pry into unpleasant topics."

"Who said the topic is unpleasant," I boldly countered. Mori's eyes sparked with humor and curiosity.

"If it's pleasant, than why not share," He baited. The girls that sat around us grew silent wondering what would happen next, Honey's smile grew with interest at our exchange.

"Sharing would mean that what I'm thinking is important and relevant to the group. I wouldn't want to bore anyone," I took another bite of my strawberry shortcake.

Mori shifted weight, "You couldn't bore me... or anyone, even if you tried."

I felt my eyes grow as wide as our on-lookers. He sat in front of me and leveled a challenging look on me. I opened my mouth, but Honey interrupted.

"Takashi, leave Emmai alone. Eat your cake." Mori's usual obedient self kicked in again, but for a minute I swear I saw his true mischievous self try to break out. I thought I could feel Mori's intense stare. I had to get out of there or I could end up suffocating in silence. I tried not to draw attention to myself as I looked around for an escape. I noticed one guest with Haruhi...perfect!

I almost dropped my escape plans when I saw the hurt in Honey's eyes. I stood in a rush, "I'm sorry, Honey, but I've got an appointment with Haruhi next." Everyone stared at me with concern, but in true Honey fashion he flashed his bright energetic smile.

"That's alright, Emmai-chan. We'll see you at the dance tonight, right?" Honey always did have a knack for cornering me without knowing it... or maybe he did.

"Of course, Honey. You know I'd never miss a masquerade. Go luck guessing which one is me." I pointed that last phrase at Honey, but my eyes were really challenging Mori. Now I had to get out of there.

"Excuse me," I spoke up. Haruhi cracked a worried smile. I addressed the young lady sitting with Haruhi, "There's a spot open with Honey, are you interested?" The young lady eagerly agreed, and I took the vacant seat. My dear friend watched the girl leave with a relieved smile on her face I've known Haruhi's secret for about as long as she's been attending Ouran, but it was she that slipped up, not the guys. Since then we've become pretty good friends. In fact she invited me to the house long before the boys got up enough nerve to drop by themselves.

"I don't know whether to be offended or relieved she dropped me so quickly," Haruhi laughed.

"Both, " I replied. "I just did the same thing to Honey. But at least now you can be yourself."

Haruhi seemed to like that notion. "You're right, Emmai-senpai. But you look like a girl with something pressing on her mind." Once again I could feel questioning eyes on me but this time there were two pairs, one distant and the other, Haruhi's. I look just past her shoulder and found the brown eyes of Mori lock with mine. I instantly broke the contact.

"It's Mori-senpai, isn't it?" As usual she hit the nail on the head. I nodded silently.

"I don't know what to do, and I refuse to let on because I know the minute Tamaki finds out it will be blown out of proportion," I replied. I know about her love for the big dope, but she wasn't blind to his flaws either.

"You've got my Senpai down alright. But don't you want Mori to know your feelings?"

"Those two are not as oblivious as they seem, but yes I wish he'd let on if he knew something." Haruhi seemed speechless, but I did see a glaring question in her eyes. "Yes, I know that Honey will always be important to him, and I'm willing to live with that."

"You seem to know what you want, so why don't you let us help you?"

"Because than I'll always be wondering if he came after me because he's forced to or because he wants to." I knew she understood, and thankfully she dropped the subject all together.

"So are we still on for shopping for our gowns tonight? The boys think I'll be with my dad so they'll be completely surprised." Haruhi looked elated as she spoke. This is the first time I've seen her excited about a school event. Honestly... I was excited too. The Ouran Host Club would never know what hit them.


	2. Mystery Lovelies

Girls giggled and gossiped over the sinks while Haruhi and I waited for them to file out so we could get ready. Sneaking her in turned out to be a piece of cake. Finally all the girls disappeared and I locked the door to the ladies room.

"They're gone," I whispered. She giggled herself, pulling out the dresses from the stall she hid in. We hurried to doll up, because we didn't what to be really late, just enough to make a fashionable entrance.

She wore a crimson full volume gown, the corset-like bodice is detailed in gold flower embroidering. My gown was the same style but black with silver vine-like embroidery. We both wore white masks and thin white gauze shawls. I parted her boyish cut to the left and fastened it back with one of my solid gold barrette... around her neck I clipped a string of pearls that belonged to her mother. She fixed my ringlets and placed my silver headband on top. I wore a deep blue sapphire necklace, a gift from Mori and his only hint.

"Wow, Emmai-Senpai, that really is a beautiful necklace."

I smiled into the mirror as I fingered the precious gift. "Mori gave it to me for my birthday last year. It matches his host rose and It's also my birthstone."

"Is that why he got it?"

"I don't know. I remember mentioning the necklace to him and Honey when I was telling them a story about my Mom dragging me around looking for jewelry. Mori must've filed it away because next thing I know it shows up on my desk for my birthday. He had the case engraved. I love wearing it on special occasions."

Haruhi looked at the mirror dreamily as if she were imagining my story. "It's your silent way of stating you're his."

I slowly nodded, "Something like that."

Silently we agreed it was time to make our appearance. Stashing our bags in the supply closet, we waltz out of the restroom and down the hall. Those we passed stared in awe and thankfully Haruhi basked in the attention instead of bulking at it as she usually did. She knew we had too much at stake to be giving ourselves away this early in the game. We reached the top of the courtyard staircase, the moon was full and high, twinkle lights helped brighten the party. The balcony to our left held the banquet food and the one to our right hosted a six piece orchestra.

The courtyard was covered in fancy 16th and 17th century looking gowns and suits. The orchestra started up and a spotlight hit us. We both stiffened at the attention. I mumbled, "Okay, wasn't expecting this. Do you think they know it's us?"

"There's no way," Haruhi whispered, "We took every precaution so even Kyoya wouldn't know."

The entire courtyard watched us, so arm in arm we descended the staircase to join the festivities. The Host Club stood around a Cherry tree in the center of the courtyard being admired by their costumer. Even masked they stick out like sore thumbs. Up until the spotlight hit us they looked bored, but now they watched with great interest. This was going to be fun. Once we hit the last step we were claimed by some charming underclassmen. The twins had approached but were too late. Besides Haruhi and I were planning to make a point of avoiding the Host Club and see how long they'd allow it to go on.

Dance after dance we were found in the arms of strange but familiar classmates. We perfected our fake accents and phony stories. No one was the wiser, and Haruhi and I had a blast!


	3. What's Under The Mask?

Finally, Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't take the dismissal any more so they broke into one of the dances, each holding us a little too close for comfort. They grilled us on who we were but we never tripped or hesitated, and they happily bought our story.

Their dance soon ended and they gracefully bowed to us. We waved our goodnight as the clock stuck eleven. As we suspected two more showed up, but strangely it was Honey and Kyoya. Haruhi and I exchange a shoulder shrug.

"You ladies have stolen a lot of hearts this evening," Kyoya commented.

"Yeah," Honey smiled, "You girls are real cute."

"Thank you," we replied. They didn't blink an eye, but each offered a hand. I got jerked around by the sweet and energetic Honey. Once we were brought together again the partners switched and Kyoya took the opportunity to find us out for himself. He got nothing out of us, we both knew his game and used it against him. The dance was soon over, and once again they gracefully bowed and left defeated.

Haruhi and I walked to a group of benches and sat down. Like her, I enjoyed just observing. We turned down a couple of potential partners, claiming we needed to breathe. They seemed more relieved than heartbroken. We smiled and laughed at the different antics that were happening in front us. Tamaki and Mori proudly made their way towards us. I could hear our breaths hitch at the same time. Tamaki wore a princely white uniform and Mori wore a black one. In each of their hands is their assigned host rose.

"Because you ladies are our choice for the last dance... My princess, would you do me the honor of accepting this flower?" Tamaki asked Haruhi. That was the last I saw of her before we met up to leave. She took Tamaki's hand and they were lost on the dance floor. Mori stood towering over me silently. I saw his eyes narrow in on the necklace. He caught it. His eyes locked on mine and I found myself blushing.

He pulled me to my feet and placed the deep blue rose in my hair. His hand grazed my face as he started me into the final waltz. My six foot figure meshed well with his height of six foot four inches. I still had to look up at him, but I always enjoyed that. He subtly danced us into a quiet side courtyard where the pond and fountain were. He stopped dancing but didn't drop my hand. He sat us on one of the cement benches surrounding the pond. Nightingales sang in the distance. He moved silently and pulled out a handkerchief. Two strawberries sat in the middle of the cloth. Now I knew he knew.

Sighing I accepted one. "How'd you know," I asked.

He flashed a small side smile. "The necklace confirmed it, but I guessed it was you because you were purposely avoiding the club... Besides I've... I've always been aware of your presence."

I laughed, as creepy as it sounded I knew he meant it to be sweet. "Have you? Why me?"

His narrow grey eyes widened in surprise behind that black mask. "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?" I pried. He gave a soft growl and dropped his head to his hands as if exhausted. I gently rubbed his back with my right hand as I slipped the left into his. "Takashi," I whispered, "Talk to me."

He lifted his head to look at me. His eyes shift back a forth across my face as if trying hard to read something. He looked as if he were trying hard to formulate words. Before I knew it he gave up and his lips met mine in an uncharacteristically desperate kiss. I melted into it, he pulled me close as he gently broke it off. We sat in silence; I leaned into his chest, his arm rested around me and his head laid protectively on top of mine.

No words were needed. His kiss spoke all the promise and hope I needed to be happy. Words will come later for now that was all I needed. Boy, did Honey needed a lot of detail though. I guess I'm quite the lucky girl, I get the man of my dreams and a sweet, cake loving friend in the same package. What more could I possibly want?


	4. Epilogue

**I never thought I would actually add on to this story, but the characters demanded a bit more closer. So here is the epilogue. I don't own Mori but I did create Emmai.**

* * *

><p>Emmai waited patiently outside the practice house where her husband was teaching. She could hear the low, demanding tones of her Takashi as he called out another position. She closed her eyes and just listened as student reacted to the commands. She didn't even care about the blush that graced her face as chuckled beneath her breath knowing that she is just as submissive but in much different way. Today was a special day and she couldn't wait for his last class to be over so she could steal Mori away for herself.<p>

She heard the brief dismissal and watched as the student filed out of there in a hurry. One could easily tell they were sore but they knew it's all part of the path to lethal weapon status. She thought Mori would be among his pupils, trying to be sure he was home on time, but he didn't come out. Hesitantly, Emmai stepped into the gym. This is his world... a world of serious focus... a world of danger and mystery... a world she rarely entered. She knew this is the part of him that both scared and intrigued her.

She'd barely made it in the door when she was captured from behind. A hand cut off her scream, "Who dares enter my sanctuary?" Immediately recognizing the low raspy voice she relaxed against him. his grip turned from threatening to adoring. Emmai turned to her smiling husband and playfully punched him. She opened her mouth to scold him, but his kiss stopped the words from coming.

She happily sighed into it. "I hope you don't treat all the girls this way," She whispered.

He buried his face in her hair humming, "Only the ones that dare to enter my sanctuary wearing my ring." His finger absently fiddled with her wedding ring. She laid her head on his chest as he pulled her close.

"So why are you here," Mori asked, "I let class out early today so I could make sure I was home on time."

Emmai craned her neck to see her husband's piercing brown eyes. He looked down into those gentle green eyes, swept over that soft ivory skin and narrowed on the necklace he had given her so many years ago. He smirked, lifting his hand to pick it up.

She let out a small giggle, "I didn't want to waste a moment."

Those words made his heart soar, and he crushed her in another kiss. He felt a small tear slide between their cheeks. He pulled back slightly, "What is, Emmai Darling?"

She smiled brightly, "Nothing, I just love you so much. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."

Emmai watched a flash of mischievousness flash across his face, "I could prove your not."

"Not here," she ordered. He pretended to be dejected. She lifted his face to look at her. "Let's get out of here."

Once in the care she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Happy Anniversary, Takashi Morinozuka."

He picked up her hand and squeezed it tight. "I love you, Emmai Morinozuka."


End file.
